2001 in El Kadsreian television
The following is a list of events effecting El Kadsreian television in 2001. Events listed include television show debuts, finales, cancellations, and channel launches, closures and rebrandings, as well as information about controversies and carriage disputes. Events * February 25 - The Sole Survivor premieres on RTV * June 8 - The El Kadsreian version of Deal or No Deal ''premieres on El TV Kadsre 1. * September 11 - All El Kadsreian television networks relay coverage from four major American television networks in the wake of the September 11 attacks. El TV Kadsre News is the first to cover the attacks, resulting in ''Breakfast taken off the air partway through and El TV Kadsre 1's scheduled programming moved to El TV Kadsre 2 for the remainder of the day. * October 30 - Banushen Television introduces the new logo and branding to commemorate the twentieth anniversary of the channel's launch. * November 9 - The live broadcast of the funeral of Hiroshi Kayos airs on El TV Kadsre 1 and it is watched by 1.4 billion people worldwide, while in El Kadsre, 28 million people watched the broadcast, breaking the record of the most-viewed broadcast in El Kadsreian television history. Debuts Local * Black Shield ''(CPN) * ''Caxtroid (El TV Kadsre 1) * Deal or No Deal (El Kadsre) (El TV Kadsre 1) * One for One ''(RGN) * ''The Sole Survivor ''(RTV) * ''Belwood South Special School ''(Viva Television) * ''Syphologac ''(El TV Kadsre 1) Foreign * ''24 (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * The Agency (USA) (RGN) * Alias (aka Sydney) (USA) (TV 6) * Always Greener ''(AU) (El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Being Eve ''(NZ) (Banushen Television) * ''The Bernie Mac Show (USA) (Banushen Television) * Big Apple (USA) (Viva Television) * Bob Patterson (USA) (Star TV) * Boston Public (USA) (Banushen Television) * Braceface ''(CAN) (ETVKK) * ''Cardcaptors (JP) (Banushen Television/ETVKK) * Danny (USA) (CPN) * Digimon Tamers (JP) (Banushen Television) * The Education of Max Bickford (USA) (Banushen Television) * Eugenie Sanders, P.I. (AU) (RGN) * The Fighting Fitzgeralds (USA) (CPN) * Fun Food Frenzy ''(CAN) (ETVKK) * ''Gary & Mike (USA) (Banushen Television) * George & Martha (CAN) (ETVKK) * Go For It! TV (USA) (ETVKK) * Grosse Pointe (USA) (Banushen Television) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (JP) (KadsreTV stations/ETVKK) * Grounded for Life (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Horace and Tina (AU) (Banushen Television) * The Job (USA) (HBO El Kadsre) * John Callahan's Quads! ''(AU/CAN) (International Television/Locomotion) * ''Kate Brasher (USA) (RGN) * The Lampies (UK) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The Lone Gunmen (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Night Visions (USA) (RGN) * One on One (USA) (Banushen Television) * Pizza ''(AU) (International Television) * ''Power Rangers Time Force (USA) (KadsreTV stations/RGN) * Butt-Ugly Martians (USA/UK) (KadsreTV stations) * The Saddle Club ''(AU) (ETVKK) * ''Scrubs (USA) (RGN) * Special Unit 2 (USA) (Star TV) * The $treet (USA) (Viva Television) * These Arms of Mine (CAN) (Viva Television) * Three Sisters (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Tick (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise ''(2001) (JP/US) (KadsreTV stations/RGN) * ''The Trouble with Normal (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Weber Show (USA) (TTV) * Welcome to New York (USA) (Banushen Television) * What About Joan? (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Wolf Lake (USA) (TV 6) Births Deaths Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2001 Category:2000s Category:El Kadsre Category:2001 in El Kadsre Category:2000s in El Kadsre Category:History Category:Television history